May I Love You?
by Complete Hollow
Summary: Even the simplest mistake can turn into something more. Advanceshipping. One-shot. AU.


**Oi! Hello, everybody!**

**Well, yep, I have another new story, but before any questions. I want to say that this is going to be a one-shot. The reasons why I'm doing this is because I want to try to improve on my one-shot skills and because I'm a Advanceshipper. Lately, I have been writing Pearlshipping and AshxHarem, but never a full on Advanceshipping story, so I see this a perfect chance. Oh, before I wrap up this authors note, this will in May's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**May I Love You…?**

As long as I can remember, I have always loved Ash Ketchum. Don't ask me why? I just do. It could be because of those cute z's under his eyes or his messy black hair. Those warm chocolate colored eyes, the way he smiles so brightly, maybe because of his innocent childishness. To be quite honest, it could be all those things, but what I will always know, I will always love him…

Well, that's what I thought. The reason why, I heard him confess to another girl. Not just any other girl, but my best friend. Yeah, my best friend! She knew that I was madly, head over heels in love with Ash, but still she said yes. Why would she do that? Since I could remember, I always kept on telling her about what makes Ash so perfect and she would always encourage me to tell my feeling to him. Of course, I would always shy away from that.

I'm wondering now, was my friendship with Dawn a sham? Was she just pretending to be my friend just so that she could be closer to Ash? Go behind my back and make him fall in love with her. That has to be it…Why else would she accept Ash's confession, fully knowing that I was in love with him.

Sniffle.

I'm not crying. I just have something in my eyes. I hate it when that happens.

Tears.

Alright, I am crying. It's just because that stupid scene keeps playing in my head…

It was just a normal day. A normal day that was about to turn abnormal and ruin my entire life. School just finished and I had forgotten my English book in class, so I had to run back to class. To my surprise, I saw Ash and Dawn. My crush was standing right in front of my best friend who had her arms crossed. I could barely see a faint red blush creep on Ash's face. He was also fiddling with his fingers. I could tell he was nervous. He only does that when he is anxious or nervous.

Yeah, I stalk him…not creepy stalking…lovingly stalking…there's a difference…

Right?

Okay, forget what I said, back to the story.

Dawn was tapping her foot. It looked like she was anxious as well.

"Well…" she said. My crush looked her dead in the eyes and said the words that shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"May I love you?"

My heart sank immediately.

"Yes. Yes!"

My best friend said those words so easily. She didn't even take a second to think things through. She just threw me aside and accepted my crush's confession. In a blind frenzy, I just ran away. Ran as far as my feet could take me. I didn't want to stop running. Ever. Because if I did, reality would sink in. The reality is that…

Love is absolutely worthless.

Friendship is absolutely worthless.

And so, here I am, on the school's roof, looking at this amazing sunset. A perfect place to be confessed, I might add.

"May…"

That voice. I knew whose voice that belonged to! Turning around, my crush, I mean my former crush, was walking towards me.

"I've been looking for you forever," he said. "I have to tell you something."

"What!?" I barked. "Are you here to rub it in!?"

He recoiled.

"What are you talking about?"

He still looked at me with those endless dark eyes. I was being sucked back in again. No! Not again!

"I know…"

"Know what?"

"About you and Dawn."

"Me and Dawn? Oh, so you heard. I thought I heard footsteps."

He suddenly flushed red. Why was he blushing?

"Yeah, I heard. So, why don't you back to your girlfriend!?"

I could tell that he was surprised. He flinched.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, why won't you and Dawn go live a happy life! Without me!"

"May," he said sternly.

Before I knew it, he was face to face with me, gripping my shoulders tightly, but not enough to hurt me.

"You got it wrong."

"No. I heard everything. Your confession to Dawn. Her answer. Everything!"

"I wasn't confessing to her."

Wait! Hold the phone! What did he just say?

"Huh?"

"I said that I wasn't confessing to her…I was practicing."

A tinge of pink stained his cheeks.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah, Dawn said that she would help me confess…to you."

My face must have looked like a tomato. My cheeks were burning. I couldn't believe it! He was practicing confessing to me!

"So…you weren't asking her out?"

"Yeah, you read everything out of context. I wasn't asking, May I love you? I was stating, May, I love you."

He said it again.

"May, I love you."

My mouthed formed into an O.

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Usually, when a person says 'I love you' the other person has to say something."

Again, my face flushed.

"Oh…"

Grin.

Wrapping my arms around my beloved. His arms now around my waist.

"I love you, too, Ash."

"That's good. If you didn't say yes, I wouldn't know-"

Kiss.

Finally, what I longed for. The love of my crush or should I say the love of my love. Sounds confusing? Well, when you're in love. Everything is confusing. But one thing for sure…

Ash will be my one and only.

And.

I will love him forever.

* * *

**The End.**

**Well, that's it everybody. Oh, the fluff! Too much fluff! **

**Heh, I'm so happy that I finally have a Advanceshipping story in my collection.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
